CB Build 1.5
Battlestar Galactica Online – Closed Beta 1.5 Release Notes 20th January 2011 'SERVER' Improved performance and resolved several issues, including: *Connection freeze when there were a lot of players in one sector *Login problems after forced disconnect *Logout time is now same as FTL time. *Fleet chat and "radio" consumables are now available 'ECONOMY' Main updates in Closed Beta 1.5: 'Loot & Rewards' *Loot from all enemy ships, debris containers and other sources has been revised *The values of 'trash loot' items such as Scrap Metal and Rare Elements have been revised *When a member of a Squadron (group) calls in a mining ship, the income from that ship should be split among all members of the Squadron (note that only pilots who are members of the squadron at the time the mining ship is called in will receive a share of the income) *Fixed several bugs with the 'anti kill stealing' system *Mining a resource asteroid grants XP again 'GAMEPLAY' Main updates in Closed Beta 1.5: 'Outposts' *Outposts will not fire their Point Defense cannons unless they are engaged in combat 'Avatar Movement' *Inverting controls will not affect avatar movement anymore *Avatar will not rotate when pressing move backward button 'Wings' *Fixed several minor issues with Wing system *Players can no longer join a Wing of the opposite faction *Players are no longer automatically accepted to Wings 'Squadrons' *It is no longer possible to invite more than 10 pilots to a Squadron (group) 'INTERFACE' Main updates in Closed Beta 1.5: 'Cameras' *'Target Cam' mode will now behave like 'Chase Cam' when no target is selected *Range figures are no longer affected by camera movement 'Controls' *Many of the default hotkeys have been revised – please see the Key Bindings tab in the Options window for details *"=" key binding fixed for German keyboard 'Heads Up Display (HUD)' *Scanned asteroids that contain a useful resource will now be 'marked' with the color of that resource until mined or the player leaves the system *Missiles now have a smaller target bracket to help prevent clutter in large battles *When a Mining Ship or Outpost is under attack, all friendly players in the same system will have a blinking 'distress beacon' added to their HUD *Improved target selection for overlapping objects *Other player's names should always displayed correctly 'Character Creation' *Fixed issue with Name entry field being 'cut off' at certain screen resolutions *Fixed issues with missing buttons *Character names can now only consist of letters and numbers 'Leaderboards' *Leaderboards should indicate the faction of players *Added new Leaderboard categories for Industrial Mining and Outposts 'COMBAT, SHIPS & SYSTEMS' Main updates in Closed Beta 1.5: 'Systems' *The purchase prices and upgrade costs of all ship systems have been revised 'Missiles' *Several balance changes have been made to missiles – in general, missiles have higher speed and agility but launchers have slightly longer reload times 'Player Ships' *Fixed issue with 'free' ship upgrades *Restoring Hull Durability will now deduct the appropriate amount of Titanium or Cubits 'SOUND & MUSIC' Main updates in Closed Beta 1.5: *Fixed issue with missing battle music in combat Category:Beta Category:Updates